mclotcfandomcom-20200213-history
Undead
The Undead are a noble race in Aegis originating from the Nether. The are physically weak, due to their rotting flesh, but are extremely powerful in the ways of magic. The usually dress in dark robes, only distinguishable by the coloured trim. The Undead race was introduced to The Lord of the Craft gameplay with the release of the Rise of the Undead update. Ancient History Banished to a different realm of existence for all eternity, Iblees counted the years away, feeding on the souls that would drift into his plane after death. It was just a matter of time until the opportunity arose for revenge. Modern History Phillip and Rodrick Twin brothers were born in the Great city of Al'Khazar with the names "Phillip" and "Rodrick". The two weren't raised with a wealthy family. Their mother owned a shop trying to make a living selling flowers to pay their fathers bar debt. Since they didn't want to work, and neither had much faith in the Temple, they turned to the streets to occupy their time, stealing from shops and noblemen. It was a matter of time until their stealing hands were caught. A fat pig of a man noble, named Narvel owned a farm the boys visited often to steal from. Tired of these troublesome boys, he hired a private guard composed of bandits and highwaymen to watch his farm. The twins returned to Narvel's farm in hopes of stealing more of the fat noble's abundance of food; but were no match for the new guards. Narvel was planing to hang the two boys for their crimes of theft, but Rodrick, always quick to temper, wouldn't sit and be bullied into submission. He kicked the guard trying to put him in the noose and lunged at Narvel, stabbing at his throat with a small blade he hid in his boot. In this time, Phillip manage to slip away, using his brothers distraction to flee knowing if he stayed, there would be nothing he could do to help his brother. Phillip snuck through the alleys of Al'Khazar, dove through the sewers, and escaped into the bay running north into the woods. Rodrick, however, was captured for not just stealing, but now killing a noble. Death alone would not be enough for his crimes, so he was sent to Winterfell where he was sentenced to finish out his life rotting in a tiny cell. In the Northern woods, past the Snowy hills of Alstion and Winterfell, across the sea, and over the vast mountains that claim the north, Phillip was growing weak from hunger and enraged on his inability to find his way home, much less save himself or even his brother. The sun was setting again as it had for weeks since Phillip was last in Al'khazar. Unable to defend himself from the evil that lurks in the woods at night, Phillip took shelter in a cavern. As he rested his head on the smoothest stone he could find, Phillip began to feel a pulse emitting from the ground. Curious and desperate, he followed the pulsing deeper into the cave. As he felt his way through the dark tunnel, he came upon a smooth, stone frame that was hot to the touch. Just as he stood up in front of it, the inside of the frame burst with light, showing a purple vortex within. Drawn by the pulsing beat, Phillip stepped into the portal. Twisted, pulled and whipped around, he flew through the portal and out into the strange land we now know as the Nether. There, he found a shrine not far from the portal. Phillip carelessly stumbled to the shrine, feeling as though his soul was being ripped out of him in all directions. The moment he touched the shrine, an agonizing pain shot up his arm, through his body, legs, and into his head. A thunderous voice met him with so much pain and torment in every word. It spoke to him horrors no man should ever hear, piercing the heart that makes Phillip human. After much torment, the voice said to Phillip "You can save your brother and the two of you shall rule those who made you suffer. Let this body go, your mortal soul will change in the power I bestow upon you. Serve me and you shall rule all." The power given to him from the voice known as Iblees bound his soul to the Nether, keeping him tied to Iblees' power, but making him lose his physical grasp from Ageis. Phillip, grew to despise his name, finding comfort in the name Freyj as suggested to him by Iblees. With the great magic he has, he pulled a city from the Nether using the fire and souls around him, binding their will to forge what is now Drauchreich. Freyj now uses these souls bound to Drauchreich to fight for him in Iblees' name, moving to take Aegis, the land that Iblees was banished from. With that, Freyj, Overlord of the Undead Horde, stepped back through the portal and bringing the hell of the Nether back with him. Rodrick was stuck in Winterfell Tower for what felt like eternity. Locked away and forgotten, his mind grew twisted and further removed from Aegis. One night in a terrible blizzard, Rodrick heard an echo of a voice coming from outside the prison. Again and again it would call to him, ripping at the back of his eyes to see through the dark. Outside from a hole he could peek through, fire exploded on the horizon. A wall of flames with a face bursting from embers. The guards came to Rodricks cell to find him racing around the room screaming madness. The guards stood at the cell mocking him until Rodrick lunged at the door, reaching through and grabbing one of their throats. Blood spilled everywhere as a bell rang sounding the alarm. The other guard lunged through stabbing the maddened Rodrick in the side, leaving him to bleed. Freyj had come with a horde of undead, ripping open the tower to free his brother. Before his brother could die, Freyj made sacrifice to few captured guards, bringing Rodrick, taking to the name Rott, back from the brink of death, but not entirely alive. In the Nether, Rott pledged to Iblees and made sacrifice to a nearby village in his name. Iblees found Rott to be a Prophet of the Undead, from Rotts ability to bring pain and suffering to those who would dare defy Iblees. With that, Rott summoned a city from the Nether to Aegis, to spread corruption and turn the world of Aegis into the Nether so Iblees can be one step closer to freedom. End of the Brothers Reign Overlord Freyj and Prophet Rott burned their way through the northern lands to the gates of Al'khazar spawning the armies of Iblees in every alley and summoning undead giants in every square. Undead necromancers went from roof to roof setting the city ablaze looking for the one that could bring Oren to it's knees. Malinor, Kal'Urguan, Sanjezal, and Alras came to Al'khazar's aid. As the fires burned towards the Keep, King Perea made haste to the bakery with intent of saving the beloved Queen Dawn. He searched the bakery high and low, but was trapped as the windows blew in with a mighty flame and the supports fell across the door. Fire raged around the room as Overlord Freyj and Prophet Rott became locked in battle with the Grand King. It wasn't long until the years of cake and ale slowed the King down leaving him at the feet of the merciless Undead rulers. From the streets the Wandering Wizard fought off the hordes of Undead that crowded the keeps defenses. In the corner of his eye, he watched as Freyj and Rott slayed the Great King of Oren in the bedroom of the Queens Bakery. In a moments noticed, the Wizard blinked to the Bakery and struck down the two undead rulers with such force and anger the Wizard himself got lost in the power. As the dust settles and nothing was left but the sounds of mourning and embers, the remaining Undead retreated to the Nether once more, having completed the task Iblees desired, but at a great cost. All who remained of any position was the High Inquisitor Tyrion. He spent weeks in the sacrifice chamber at the Heart of the Nexus looking to seek council from the Fallen One. At last Tyrion was pulled into the heart, a great force separated his soul from the mortal bindings it was kept and shown the great power Iblees had once bestowed upon the Brothers. It was there the Brothers were found, banished with Iblees to a Great Void. They focused their powers into Tyrion's soul, giving him the knowledge they once had. Released back from the fires into the Nether, Tyrion was sent to pick a Prophet to speak the words of Iblees as he continues to conquer as Freyj and Rott had started. Rise and Fall of the Queen Growing mad with the power granted to her by Iblees, the Inquisitor Cassandra, new in the ways of Necromancy was given the ability and order by Iblees to consume the Prophet and Overlord, destroying their souls and absorbing the powers they acquired during their reign as leaders. Both knowledge and power was transferred into Cassandra's ibs body and soul as dark magic overwhelmed Cassandra. Firstly, the Prophet fell to her grasp. And eventually the Overlord too succumbed to the powers exuding from Cassandra. With this knowledge and power in her very grasp, she proclaimed herself Queen of all evil, and leader of the Undead in their conquest of Aegis. With the crowning of a Queen, attacks came swiftly and with great force. Firstly the Elves were attacked. Their mystical glades and druidic groves lay smoldering from the scathing heat the necromancy was creating. Fireballs and lightning cascaded from the skies, and the very servants of the Undead ran rampant through the streets. Then the Orcs were attacked in Krugmar in the town of Sanhar. The Queen's gaze was upon the housing, and thus a target had been agreed upon. Orcs were to be made homeless, forcing them to live amongst the sand and earth like the desert rats they are. Their weak sandstone structures lay cast asunder as their town lay in ruins. The next target was to be the Dwarves. For too long had the entire Dwarven race been sustained by their vast farms upon the earth beneath the sky. Their food supply was to be severed and famine and plight were to reign freely upon the Kingdom of Kal'urguan. Finally the humans were to feel the wrath of the Queen. Many assaults were lead against the city of Al'khazar, the bakery was almost razed to the ground on two occasions, but the event that spread the most shock and outright fear throughout Aegis was the corruption of King Edmund Sheffield. The King was made to eat the flesh of his once wife Queen Ivrae. It was in this attack that Overlord Tyrion had finally met his end, entering the portal that had appeared in Al'khazar, the Overlord returned to his realm, and was cast into the void where Freyj, Rott and the Fallen One reside. Redemption of Order But the power of the Queen grew too unpredictable and erratic, even for Iblees. For the Undead to truly conquer Aegis as a race two powerful beings must be appointed as leaders of the Undead again. The two most senior necromancers who were seen as loyal to the cause and growing ever powerful with the magic Iblees granted them through lustrous gold, Fyrste and Brevias were chosen by Iblees to lead his people. Through an arduous ceremony, Fyrste and Brevias had powers granted unto them no mere mortal nor Undead could possibly begin to fathom. With their appointed leadership, they promised to cease these taunting raids and begin full conquest on cities of Aegis, and to reform the basics of the Undead and bring them under new leadership with order. Society The society of the Undead is hierarchical. It is ruled by a single despot, and run by the appointed few. The Minions of the Undead are the working class, working the alchemy labs and mining for the Cause. The Zealots, whose names are not known to the other races, recruit the lesser species. The Sorcerers are the main military force, ruled by the Overlord and the High Prophet. The Undead reside in the nation Drauchreich, Far past Oren's Northern-most Border. Notable Figures Joining the Undead *Get noticed by being unnoticeable. *You may also try to find one of the rare Necronomicons which allow you to approach the undead directly. Otherwise do not ask to be Undead. *Wait PATIENTLY to be chosen. Those who ask may make themselves targets to be attacked from the Undead. The Undead are above begging for admission, so why would they turn those who aren't? *There are three secret trials which must be completed, these will be explained upon meeting. You will be subject to review from the Overlord, High Prophet, and Annhilus/Zealots during these. Be on your best behavior, OOC and IC. *Once you turn undead, there is no going back, your flesh can't regenerate back from it's magical scarring. Consider this if you're unsure about turning undead. *Always useful: This Thread Ranks Apprentice Apprentices are recruited into the Kingdom through the Inquisitors. Though fresh from the pure land, these minions are treated as the petty slaves of the higher ups. Sorcerer :Cast magic Necromancer :Summon demons Inquisitor (Lymdil) :Hidden people of the Undead Triumvir ( :Military-Commands the armies of the Undead :Religion-Only person who can contact Iblees. Weapons and Armor The most High Undead wear light chainmail armor and use golden swords forged from the very fires of the Nether itself. The lower ranks can wear no such armor or wield such weapons as they are not deserving of such powerful tools. They must make due with stone carved from the nether and forged in the blood of their enemies. Some undead are known to still use the bows made of skeleton bones but they are few and far between. Undead minions are able to use weapons and armor of all sorts as they are sill mortal and still have full use of their bodies. Undead Magic The undead are skillful in the works of summoning due to the fact to become undead, you must be summoned from the dead planes. They can use this magic to summon armies of those beneath their worth. Creatures once living that serve Iblees like the skeleton or a zombie, once a citizen of Aegis, now a minion of the undead. The more powerful one is, the more dead they can summon. The most powerful can summon cities, such as Drauchriem. Also, due to their residence in the Nether, they've learned to better control fire and manipulate heat, but not to the point of immunity. Finally, the Undead were given by Iblees the ability to corrupt the land around, spreading lava they conjure from the Nether, they can slowly change the surrounding areas into netherrack and soulsand, bringing the hellish world they come from into Aegis. Category: Races of Aegis Category: Noble Races of Aegis